Of Purebloods and Demons
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Prologue to Sakurakoji Hime. In Bloom's three years of being betrothed to Kaname, Rido has finally got his revenge by changing their fate when Bloom is turned into his human slave. What will Rido do during the three years of Bloom's human life?


This is the prologue to my Kaname X OC story, called The Sakurakoji Hime. The first chapters are about Bloom and Kaname's happiness, until her uncle who happens to be her mother's ex-husband came back for revenge on his ex-wife and her new start. So… I hope you will love this short story.

I do not own Vampire Knight! Matsuri Hino-sama owns it along with Viz Media! Bloom Sakurakoji, her mother, Tsubaki Kuran and her father Sora Sakurakoji, and also her older half brother, Akihiko Kuran is what I own for this story.

Hope you will all enjoy it! ;)

* * *

Of Purebloods and Demons

* * *

 **Chapter One~Bloom's Beginning**

Tsubaki Kuran and Sora Sakurakoji couldn't have any happiness in the world. Until one day after have a passionate tryst, Tsubaki was pregnant. This was not an ordinary pregnancy. This was a Kuran/Sakurakoji pureblood pregnancy. Tsubaki's second child will be one of Kuran blood and half of Sakurakoji/vampire hunter blood. Tsubaki and Sora were thrilled and also the king and queen of the vampire society, Haruka and Juri Kuran, along with their son Kaname were thrilled as well.

This was going to be a new start into Tsubaki's life. After what happened to her in the past with her eldest brother, Rido Kuran and also her ex-husband who became abusive to her and her son, Akihiko Kuran. She wanted to leave him, but he couldn't after the sins that he brought to his siblings. She finally free after when Sora needed help from the hunters association, by sacrificing his blue flames as a price in order for him to have the help he needed for Tsubaki and his adopted son.

Rido Kuran can't do anything to them. He's with the Senate and now the Kuran siblings were free for now.

On the first day of spring, a beautiful baby girl was born into Tsubaki and Sora's lives. This special baby girl had pink cherry blossom tufts on her head and magnificent big blue sapphire blue eyes. Her name was Blossom Rosalie Sakurakoji. Instead of having that long name, they given her family nickname. So now she is called Bloom or Bloomie.

"Oh, my sweet little flower." Tsubaki said, rocking her back and forth, while the small baby was looking at her mother's emerald green eyes. "You have been such a blessing to me and your father. This is my chance to be free from my dark past."

Baby Bloom yawned as she was slowly closing her eyes. The mother kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, my child. Later on, you will be greeted by your grandmother, your aunt and uncle, and also your cousin. They will love you so much, because I know they will."

* * *

When day turned into twilight, Tsubaki was in the living room area with her son, Akihiko. He was holding her half baby sister as he was smiling for the first time in forever. He loved his baby sister with all of his heart.

"Bloomie's beautiful, Mommy." Akihiko said, softy.

"Yes, she is my son," Sora walked into the living room area holding a small bottle for Bloom. It was a formula brand milk and all did Tsubaki had to do was put her blood into to make it suitable enough for the baby.

"How is our little flower?" Sora asked, before kissing his wife's lips and looked down at the sleeping child.

"She's doing well." Tsubaki replied looking down at the baby. "I'm so glad that she wasn't a stillborn."

"I'm glad too, since I became your husband and the father to our two children." Sora said, before ruffling his adopted son's wavy dark brown hair, making the child laugh with glee.

The doorbell to the Sakurakoji Manor ringed as Akira, the redheaded maid of Sakurakoji Manor ran to the front doors and opened them. Tsubaki's siblings, Haruka and Juri Kuran. Sora Sakurakoji's adopted mother, Shizuka Hio. And last but certainly not least, Kaname Kuran was behind his mother, Juri as he peered his head from behind Juri's dress.

"Lady Tsubaki, Lord Sora," they looked up at the redheaded maid who was standing under the doorframe. "Lord and Lady Kuran are here with their son and also your mother, Shizuka-sama is here, Lord Sakurakoji."

They all appear under the doorframe ad they noticed Tsubaki holding her precious little baby girl in her arms. "Everyone, say hello to Blossom Rosalie Sakurakoji." Tsubaki greeted the baby as she stood up from the couch along with her husband Sora.

"Or Bloom or Bloomie, for short." Sora added.

"Let me hold little Bloomie." Juri said, with her arm out for her. Tsubaki places the small baby into her youngest sister's arms, as she smiled down upon the sleeping baby. "Aww, she's so precious, like a little angel, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki smiled softly at her youngest sister's response about baby Bloom.

"Look at her, Haruka," Juri cooed. "She's beautiful, just her mother and father."

"Of course she is." Haruka replied. "Her beautiful pink hair really stands out from our Kuran blood." Bloom suddenly opened her eyes to look at Haruka and Juri's loving stare. "But those big blue eyes reminded me of you, Tsubaki."

"Let me hold my granddaughter." Shizuka asked, until Juri handed Bloom over to her grandmother's arms. Bloom looked at her grandmother as her small chubby hands tried to reached up and grabbed her long silver hair. Bloom giggled at her smiling grandmother while looking at her cherry blossom pink eyes.

Shizuka smiled lightly at the child. "Do you like her mother?" Her adopted son asked her. She couldn't take her cherry blossom pink eyes off her.

"She's beautiful, my son." Shizuka finally looked at Tsubaki and Sora. "Her cherry blossom hair is what I love the most. I'm going to call her my cherry blossom."

"Aww, Shizuka that's sweet of you to say to your granddaughter." Tsubaki said, until she felt a light tug on the skirt of her dress. Kaname Kuran was looking up at her aunt with such childlike eyes.

"May I see her, aunt Tsubaki?"

"No!"

That yell came from out of Akihiko Kuran's mouth as he walked towards his mother and spreaded his arms out. "You can't see my sister!"

"Akihiko, Kaname has a right to see her."

"Akihiko, my nephew don't be a stuck in the mud." Juri said. "Let your cousin see little Bloomie."

"Fine!" Akihiko said, before running off to his room upstairs, until they heard a loud sound of the his bedroom door being shut. Bloom's eyes widened as she started wailing her blue eyes out. Tsubaki was rocking her back and forth until Sora came in just in time for her feeding. He places the nipple of the bottle into her mouth, as she looked at it before sucking on it.

"Aww, Bloom, it's alright.. your brother just wanted to protect you. He didn't mean to be mean to your cousin." Bloom suddenly close her eyes as she rested against her mother's chest. Tsubaki walked over to her bassinet and places the small baby onto the mattress and cover her with a lime green blanket. Kaname walked over the bassinet to see the baby sleeping. He wanted to hold his cousin for the first time and get to see her face, but somehow it would have to wait.

"I'm sorry, Kaname," Tsubaki got on her knees to face him. "When she wakes up, I promise you that you can hold her instead of seeing her face."

Kaname had adored smile place on his face. "Of course, aunt Tsubaki."

* * *

Everyone was moved over the dining room area to enjoy a lunch feast that the noble butler of the Sakurakoji Manor, Junichi made for them and also their taste buds. Kaname was the first one to finish his plate along side with Akihiko who was sitting in front of him with a sour frown place on his face. He never liked Kaname, because he was getting more attention than what he gets from both his aunt and uncle. He even know the biggest secret of the Kuran family. Somehow, he couldn't accept Kaname as his true cousin.

Kaname was excused from the dining room table to head to the bathroom, until when he walked into the living room area, he heard the soft cooing of his cousin awake in her bassinet. He slowly walked towards it until he finally looked inside to see the baby looking at the window as it was dark outside.

"Hello, Bloomie." Kaname greeted softly.

The baby turned over to her right to look at her cousin. Her big blue sapphire eyes looked at him confused. She tried to lift up her right hand to touch his face, but her small chubby hand couldn't reached up. She started to whine softly until Kaname decided to put his hand down in the bassinet and touch her small hand. Her grip tightened as she looked at his hand.

Bloom suddenly let go of his hand, as Kaname looked at her confused when the baby had her arms outstretched for him to hold her. Kaname decided to take the risk and cradle her gently. He also grabbed the small blanket for her to be warm. Bloom was still looking at his mocha colored eyes as she yawned softly. Her hand slowly reached up to his left cheek as he closed his eyes to enjoy her soft touch.

"What are you doing?!"

Kaname opened his eyes suddenly and he turned around to see Akihiko Kuran looking at him from a distance.

"I just wanted to hold her."

"No, your not." Akihiko retorted to him. "Give me back my sister!"

Bloom started wailing her small eyes out when she heard her brother yelling out loud, once again. Kaname and Akihiko both looked at the screaming baby until the rest of the family walked into the living room area to see what was wrong with Baby Bloom.

"What is going on, Kaname?" Juri asked.

"And, why did I hear you yelling again at your cousin, Akihiko Kuran?" Tsubaki asked.

"He's made Bloomie wake up, Mommy!" He pointed to him.

"No, I wanted to see her." Kaname explained. "She woke up from her nap and she wanted to be hold."

"Akihiko Kuran, even though you don't like your cousin, but love your sister." Tsubaki said. "You must learn how to-"

"No!" Akihiko stomped his foot. "I don't care about him. He shouldn't be able to hold my sister! You told me to protect her!"

"I know that my child, but when the time is right."

Akihiko turned around to face Kaname holding Bloom protectively "I hate you."

"Wait, Akihiko, my son…" Sora called him back, as he ignored his stepfather. The white haired pureblood decided to follow him to his room, leaving the Kuran siblings and his adopted mother alone downstairs.

Kaname looked up at the adults. "Don't worry about him, Kaname. He just cares about his sister and he wants to protect him. If you love her, you can also protect her as well." Tsubaki said.

"Really?" He looked down at Bloom, who was showing him such wonder childlike eyes. Bloom lifted up her hand as her fingers glided across his cheek until her fingers touched his lips. A small kiss was heard when Bloom's fingers touched his lips.

Bloom was smiling at him.

Kaname was smiling softly at her.

They were happy that they met each other.

* * *

So… how did you like the first chapter of Bloom and Kaname's childhood past? Doesn't Bloom look so adorable when she noticed Kaname for the first time. And Akihiko on the other hand, doesn't like Kaname. What is wrong with you, Akihiko?! Everyone loves Kaname!

The next chapter will include Kaien Cross when he meets Bloom for the first time. I wonder how is he going to react to the cute baby. Please favorite, follow, and send me good comments in order for me to continue this story~GirlGoneGamer


End file.
